Dedicada a ti
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Mientras toma un descanso de sus aventuras en Pueblo Paleta, Ash ve por televisión el concurso de Poké-Idol Kanto. Normalmente estas cosas no le interesan mucho, pero ya que Misty está participando, está dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Escrito para el Día 5 de la Semana PokéShipping 2019, tema "Si Ash escuchara la canción de Misty".


**Dedicada a ti**

**Por Fox McCloude.**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**Pueblo Paleta, residencia Ketchum…**_

Aunque algunos pensaran que Ash Ketchum prefería pasar su tiempo lejos de casa, viajando libre por el camino, lo cierto era que después de un tiempo de aventuras, viajes y entrenamiento, el joven de Pueblo Paleta apreciaba poder volver a su hogar, para tomar un descanso.

Estando en su hogar, Ash podía darse algunos placeres a los que no tenía cuando estaba afuera, como la comida que preparaba su madre (en su opinión la mejor del mundo), tener algo de paz y quietud en su pueblo natal, o irse al rancho del Profesor Oak para entrenar con todos sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo.

Aquel día, sin embargo, Ash estaba sentado frente a su televisor, esperando a cierto programa que debía ver, en cierto canal, a cierta hora.

\- Mamá, ya casi va a empezar. – le dijo a Delia.

\- ¡Ya voy! – dijo Delia, trayendo un enorme tazón con palomitas.

Ash se sorprendió bastante de enterarse que Misty había decidido participar en el concurso de Poké-Idol de Kanto. Al parecer, lo hizo solamente por presión de sus hermanas, pero no podía negar que le había ido bastante bien, avanzando las primeras tres rondas con puntajes bastante altos de parte de los jueces. La pelirroja ciertamente hacía gala de sus talentos ocultos cuando quería hacerlo.

\- Ya es hora. – dijo Ash cogiendo el control remoto para sintonizar el canal y subiendo el volumen.

Al instante comenzó a resonar la música de abertura del show, y un par de minutos después, se mostró el gran escenario donde apareció la animadora. Una cara muy conocida para quienes estaban familiarizados con los Concursos Pokémon, pero que ahora estaba incursionando en otros medios del entretenimiento.

\- ¡Hola, buenas noches y bienvenidos a una nueva edición de Poké-Idol Kanto! ¡Les saluda su anfitriona Vivian Meridian, y esta noche tendremos mucho amor en el aire! ¡El tema de esta semana para nuestras concursantes es la música romántica, así que prepárense, porque esta noche los corazones enamorados latirán con mucha fuerza!

Al oírse los aplausos en el estudio, Ash volteó a ver a su mamá, que se notaba bastante emocionada con el tema de esta semana. Él no era muy seguidor de las ídolos musicales o del mundo del espectáculo, excepto si sus amigos estaban involucrados en ello.

\- ¡Y para abrir la noche, nuestra ganadora de la semana pasada y una de nuestras favoritas, démosle la bienvenida a… Misty Waterflower de Ciudad Cerulean!

En medio de los aplausos, Misty apareció en el escenario saludando a la multitud antes de acercarse a Vivian. Ash no era un experto en la moda, pero tuvo que admitir que la pelirroja había elegido un bonito conjunto para ponerse aquella noche. Llevaba su cabello totalmente suelto, adornado a los lados con un par de estrellas amarillas, un vestido amarillo que resaltaba su cuerpo esbelto, guantes blancos hasta la mitad del antebrazo y botas a juego hasta la rodilla.

\- Buenas noches, Misty. Y bien, después de tu arrolladora victoria de la semana pasada, ¿estás planeando mantener tu racha? – preguntó Vivian.

\- Oh, claro que sí. – dijo la pelirroja. – Si te soy sincera, no me imaginaba que esto sería tan divertido. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, pienso seguir hasta el final y si puedo, ganar toda esta competencia.

\- Oh, esas son grandes palabras, pero todos hemos visto tu talento y sabemos que puedes cumplirlas. – dijo Vivian. – ¿Y qué tema interpretarás para nosotros esta noche?

\- Es una canción de mi propia autoría. Algo que escribí hace años, y es muy especial para mí. – Misty volteó a ver hacia la cámara. – Y si me estás viendo ahora, y sé que es así, escúchala con mucha atención, porque la razón por la cual es especial, es porque está dedicada a ti.

Ash tuvo la extraña sensación de que los ojos de Misty lo estaban viendo a través de la pantalla directo a él. Al voltear hacia Delia, vio que la mujer le dirigía una mirada que le decía claramente que sí, ese mensaje iba dirigido a él.

\- Bien, sin más preámbulo, ¡el escenario es todo tuyo! ¡Música, maestro!

Vivian se apartó y los reflectores del escenario se encendieron. A diferencia de los anteriores performances por parte de Misty, este arrancó con una tonada bastante solemne, al igual que la letra de la canción que comenzó a interpretar.

"_Mil y un estrellas veo brillar, los dos aquí… noche es ya._

_Hay algo que queremos ocultar, disimular… la verdad._

_Cuando te veo… quieres fingir…_

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y no sé cómo empezar._

_Quiero decírtelo más temo que me puedas lastimar._

_¿Cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?_

_Pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño… de mi amor…"_

Con esas primeras líneas, la atención de Ash estaba fija en su amiga de la infancia. Ya la había escuchado cantar antes y sabía que era muy buena en ello. Pero el tono de esta canción era totalmente diferente.

Especialmente la última línea del coro, al decir "eres dueño de mi amor".

"_Las frases que te tengo que decir, me cansé… de ensayar._

_Y cuando al fin me voy a decidir, de nervios no… puedo hablar._

_Cuando me ves… quiero fingir…_

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y no sé cómo empezar._

_Quiero decírtelo más temo que me puedas lastimar._

_Cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor._

_Pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño… de mi amor…"_

Durante ese breve intermedio en que Misty se quedó en silencio mientras la música continuaba, Ash le echó una breve mirada a su madre. La mujer parecía igual de inmersa que él en la tonada. Una tonada suave y romántica, pero con un cierto deje de melancolía.

Una melancolía también presente en la voz de Misty, que cuando miró a la cámara, Ash de nuevo tuvo la extraña sensación de que sus ojos lo estaban viendo a él, aun a través de la pantalla.

"_Di (di)… por qué te vas de mí._

_Tal vez sientes… lo que yo por ti._

_Mi amor (mi amor)… ha callado por temor._

_No puedo más disimular… ¿no lo ves? _

_Quiero decirte lo que siento y no sé cómo empezar._

_Quiero decírtelo más temo que me puedas lastimar._

_¿Cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?_

_Pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño… de mi amor…"_

La pelirroja repitió el coro un par de veces más, pero en aquel momento, Ash ya no atendía a la letra de la canción. Su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en la propia Misty, cuya voz parecía quebrarse ligeramente a medida que se acercaban a los últimos versos.

Particularmente cada vez que decía "temo que me puedas lastimar", el chico sentía una punzada en el pecho por alguna razón. ¿Así la había hecho sentir? Él nunca habría querido hacerle daño, al menos no a propósito.

\- Eso fue… hermoso. – dijo Delia, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo, pero en ese momento estaba tan inmerso en sus propios sentimientos que ni siquiera puso atención a cuando los jueces dieron su puntuación. Eso a él poco le importaba; de hecho, ya había visto toda la parte del programa que realmente le importaba.

…

Aquella noche, ya tendido en su cama, Ash no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. La canción de Misty se le había quedado grabada en la cabeza, y difícilmente podría sacársela.

"_Quiero decirte lo que siento y no sé cómo empezar. Quiero decírtelo más temo que me puedas lastimar."_

¿En serio Misty sentía eso por él? ¿Desde cuándo albergaría ella esa clase de sentimientos por él? ¿Por eso los habría ocultado?

\- "Mírate, qué egocéntrico." – dijo una vocecita detrás de su cabeza. – "¿Cómo estás tan seguro que es a ti a quién le habla en esa canción?"

Claro, era muy fácil creer que era él. Después de todo, eran los mejores amigos desde hacía años, y él nunca se había interesado por ninguna otra chica… de esa forma.

Cuando ya no pudo más, Ash se levantó y alargó la mano hacia su mesita de noche. Pikachu seguía dormido hecho un ovillo en el borde de su cama, así que cogió con cuidado su teléfono y le bajó el volumen para que no fuera a molestarlo. Si se quedaba con la duda, nunca se lo perdonaría.

\- Vamos, Misty… contesta. – murmuró.

Al cabo de un par de minutos finalmente contestó. – ¿Hola?

\- Hey, Misty, ¿cómo estás? Espero no ser inoportuno.

\- Para nada. – respondió ella. Ash se percató que no había ni un ápice de sarcasmo del otro lado de la línea. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Bueno, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. – le dijo. – ¿Crees que podría pasar a verte en unos días?

\- No me molesta, ¿pero por qué no por teléfono ahora?

\- No, creo que es mejor decírtelo cara a cara. – dijo Ash. – Es muy importante.

\- Hmm… ¿es sobre… la canción que interpreté en Poké-Idol esta noche? – inquirió.

Ash tragó saliva ligeramente antes de responderle. Tal vez ella ya lo supiera de todos modos, pero de todas maneras, era mejor no dar nada por sentado. Si se quedaba sin decírselo, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

\- Sí, lo es. – dijo él. – Por eso creo que es mejor que te lo diga de frente y no por el teléfono.

\- Entiendo. – dijo ella con voz comprensiva. – Sí, yo también lo creo. Este viernes habrá un descanso de la competencia, así que creo que podemos vernos en el gimnasio, ¿te parece bien?

\- Perfecto. – dijo él. – Te veré entonces. Y por cierto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- … Estuviste increíble esta noche. Tienes mucho talento, de verdad. Espero que ganes esa competencia.

\- Gracias, de verdad me halagas. – dijo ella. – Como dije, esa canción es muy especial para mí.

Ash sonrió para sí mismo. Esa canción ahora iba a ser especial para él también. Para ambos.

\- Bien, creo que eso era todo. Buenas noches, Misty, nos vemos el viernes.

\- Buenas noches, Ash. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Ash finalmente concluyó la llamada y apagó el teléfono. Exhalando un suspiro, de pronto se sintió mucho más aliviado. Aunque no había dicho nada directamente, ahora el que los dos lo supieran le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Dejando el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar, se tumbó en la cama para dormir. Mañana sería un día importante. Tal vez él no tuviera una canción para cantarle a Misty de la misma manera, pero seguro que debía haber una forma de corresponderle a esos sentimientos.

Sentimientos que sin saberlo, ambos compartían desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Día 5, y el tema escogido fue "Si Ash oyera la Canción de Misty". De nuevo, eso fue algo que ya antes había escrito, de hecho fue el primer fic PokéShipping que escribí desde que entré a esta página, aunque el tema fue que Misty le canta esa canción a Ash como su regalo de cumpleaños. Igual que con el de ayer, no quise repetir lo mismo e intenté darle otro giro a las cosas, aunque en este caso el resultado fue bastante más corto.

Como trivia adicional, originalmente quería enmarcar la canción haciendo que Misty la cante mientras Ash duerme y este la oiga, y se despierta fingiendo que no se dio cuenta cuando Misty se va a dormir también, solo para revelar con su monólogo interno que sí había escuchado todo. Pero luego pensé, ya muchos han hecho eso, así que mejor intentar otro enfoque. En lo personal, en mi headcanon yo veo a Misty como alguien con talento para cantar y bailar, pero se lo mantiene oculto excepto en ocasiones especiales, como ahora.

En fin, ya no hay más que decir. Solo quedan dos días y con esto terminamos esta semana. ¡Nos vemos mañana!


End file.
